Plastic has taken the place of other materials in a variety of industries. In the packaging industry, plastic has replaced glass to minimize breakage, reduce weight, and reduce energy consumed in manufacturing and transport. In other industries, plastic has replaced metal to minimize corrosion, reduce weight, and provide color-in-bulk products. Recently, an entire industry has arisen called “wood polymer composites” (“WPC”).
WPC has begun to replace wood in building and other construction materials where the wood is susceptible to rotting, warping, or discoloration. The advent of thermoplastic biofiber composites has made outdoor decks, porches, railings, windows and stairways more durable. With structural issues resolved, the next key to growing this market is making the plastic composite look like naturally-colored or stained wood.
The ability of WPC to simulate the appearance of natural wood, including its surface texture and wood grain coloration, and to provide greater durability compared to wood, are critical to WPC materials successfully replacing the natural wood itself. The colorants and additives used to achieve these characteristics, however, significantly add to the WPC products' costs. To reduce these costs, manufacturers have begun to incorporate various colorants and additives into a thinner outer layer, or “capstock”, which covers the core construction material, thus reducing the total amount of colorants and additives per linear foot of product.